


You're Basically My Wife

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emilie Agreste Lives, F/F, Fluff, This is what happens when Gabriel gets on my nerves, the gay struggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: Emilie has taken to calling her lovely assistant Nathalie her wife and treating her like one too. Only because there were no other options of course....I left a ton of plot holes so I can continue this fic later If want. Just fluffy EmiNath/Nathillie moments, and Adrien shipping them. Rated 'Teen' for Emilie’s existence.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. No Emilie, Nathalie Please!

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a continuation of the Reversed Coma AU, (I'm going to call it that :D). Who’s Gabriel? The new blonde thing in the basement.

Nathalie was working at her desk contemplating her work. Though Mrs. Arrested only mages to spit out the bare minimum of designs a year there is still plenty to be done. Considering Emilie’s interest lies in the models rather than what they're what leaves Nathalie with quite a bit of work. It seemed like the work never ended and certain distractions didn't help.

Nathalie heard light footsteps nearing the door and from the sound of it, she knew exactly who they belonged to.

'Here we go again.'

"Hello, my dear wife!" Emilie shouted as she burst through the door. She has a wide smile on her face showing all her perfectly straight teeth. "I got you some coffee, black just the way you like it."

Nathalie rolled her eyes. "Ms how many times have I asked you to not refer to me as your wife?" Despite Nathalie's protest to her title, she accepted the coffee handed to her.

"And how many times have I asked you to stop calling me 'Ms'?" Emilie asked. She was met with silence and took that as an opportunity to continue. "Exactly. Anyways I call you my wife because you are my wife."

"No Emilie I'm not." Nathalie stated tiredly. This has been going on for a while now and it doesn't seem like it will stop anytime soon, she could only try.

"You might as well be." Emilie said. She propped her hand on Nathalie's desk and leaned slightly on it. She knew perfectly well how good she looked doing this, she especially knew how Nathalie felt seeing her like this.

'And she wonders why I'm so short with her sometimes. I shouldn't have given in to her.'

…

-1 year earlier-

"Nathalieeeeeee I'm sad." Emilie whined. She walked up behind Nathalie and leaned down to place her head on Nathalie's shoulder.

"Why is that Ms?" Nathalie asked. Emilie had been moaning around the mansion the past few days with large 'you just kicked a puppy' eyes. It was only a matter of time before she complained about it to Nathalie.

"Why is that Ms?" Nathalie asked. Emilie had been moping around the mansion the past few days with large 'you just kicked a puppy eyes'. No matter how annoying she is Nathalie does care for her, she cares about all of the Agreste family.

"I want to buy someone presents and shower them with my love and affection." Emilie explained. She let out an annoyed sound and wrapped her hands around Nathalie.

"That's what children and friends are for Ms." Nathalie said. She was praying Emilie wouldn't feel the heat in her face reaching dangerous levels. She doesn't share much physical contact with other people so close touch was challenging with some as attractive as Emilie it's doing a number on her. Even if she is in distress she hopes Emilie doesn't move her arms anytime soon.

"Different kinds of gifts, romantic gifts to be exact." Emilie said. It made sense Emilie is craving romantic affection. It's been at least a year since Gabriel fell into a coma. Which means it's been over two years since Emilie has been kissed on the lips, gotten flowers from her significant other, and exchanged gifts on holidays with anyone romantically. Considering Emilie is a rather needy person over a year felt like ten.

"You... you could give them to me. I don't mind." Nathalie said. She was extremely nervous about her proposition even though she didn't show it. The hug was bringing forth some fluffier feelings and the thought of exchanging flowers with a beautiful woman was increasingly appealing. "If you want that is."

"That's an excellent idea, Nathalie!" Emilie shouted enthusiastically. She tightened the hug for a second and let go in a jump. "You'd be like my fake wife!"

"I don’t think-" Nathalie attempted. She was trying to correct her but it was only in vain. Once Emilie got going on matters of the heart there was no stopping her.

'Tch just like Gabriel.'

"We could go to parties together as each other's date so we don't have to find one! You always come to Adrien's teacher meetings anyway so that won't change. We don't have to spend Valentine's day alone. You could bring each other to Christmas family events so we can't be judged for being single. Oh- we could cu- WE COULD CUDDLE ALL THE TIME! And- and..." Emilie was rambling. Nathalie couldn't do anything but sit and stare in awe at her new self proclaimed wife as she was hopped up and down. Her feet are going to hurt later from doing that in heels but she doesn't seem concerned.

'Well... what's the worst that could happen? She'll probably grow tired of me in a few weeks.'

...

-Over the past few months-

Emilie did NOT grow tired of Nathalie, quite the opposite. The more time she spent with her assistant the more interested she was. There was so much of Nathalie to learn and Emilie had the best textbook.

Emilie had her assumptions Nathalie was a bibliophile but hearing her ramble about Six Of Crows only proved her right. Visiting her apartment and seeing her massive collection solidified it.

Learning that Nathalie wasn't particularly fond of flowers with her argument of 'They all just smell like a plant! It's all the same really'.  
In contrast to that, she did in fact like the look of some flowers so buying them wasn't completely pointless.

Nathalie's fondness for raspberry was expected considering the shampoo Emilie smelled when they cuddled but blueberries were new. On the occasion pancakes were on the menu blueberries were always in them. Blueberry and raspberry muffins suddenly started appearing and disappearing the more Nathalie stayed over. Emilie didn't dare touch them, it's not wise to take a woman's food. She liked her hands right where they were thank you very much.

Nathalie also preferred milk chocolate, she said it was the process of elimination. Emilie didn't appreciate her dissing white and dark chocolate but accepted it. If Nathalie claimed it superior then it probably was, she just preferred white chocolate herself. Oh, the sacrifices she'd make for a loved one.

Enjoying all the holidays with her pretend wife was also rather enjoyable, Adrien didn't seem to mind either. Nathalie was rather reluctant to admit it but it was much nicer to have someone sit beside you at Christmas dinner rather than get picked on for being single. Adrien wasn't expecting to gain another mom with some of her family included but he wasn't asking any questions. 

Valentine’s day didn't hurt as much either. There wasn't a sad feeling of seeing one's friends get presents while you remain single. Instead this year Nathalie was greeted with flowers, chocolate, and teddy bears. No matter how stereotypical it seemed Nathalie appreciated it greatly. She may have gotten Emilie a gift or two herself.

For the issue of parties was the easiest option. Yes, there were still tons of thirsty fangirls and boys all wanting a piece of Emilie. Nathalie wasn't short of people approaching her either. Be that as it may at least a few of them had the decency to not place their hands on either of them or make overly forward advances. Clutching their waist around their dates waist was a pretty good 'I'm not available' sign for most. Though a few were persistent they were all handled accordingly.

Overall it was nice for both of them.

...

-Current time-

"Well, the truth is I'm not your wife Ms and that's the reality of this situation." Nathalie said while trying to control her blush. Her coffee mug looked incredibly interesting right now. She made the mistake of taking it from her view by going for a sip.

"It doesn't have to be Nathalie darling" Emilie purred. She ended her clear test for the waters with a wink. If things went south she could blame it on her flirtatious nature. It was at the moment that Emilie finished her though Nathalie choked on her coffee. She placed it on the desk quickly before she was able to spill more than a little on her chin.

"W-w-what?" Nathalie questioned nervously. Her mask broke for a moment before fixing itself. She grabbed for the handkerchief Emilie offered her and fixed her slip up. "I mean, what are you insinuating Ms?"

"Nathalie just call me Emilie for god’s sake." Emilie whined. It felt like the twelfth time this week. "Now now don’t play dumb, I know you’re far smarter than that."

"I'm not aware of what you're talking about Ms." Nathalie denied. It was common for Emilie to get frustrated with anything surprisingly quick. Except for romance... oh wait.

'I'm probably not getting out of this.'

"Nat you're not getting out of this." Emilie clarified. She bent down to peck Nathalie on the cheek then pulled back to smile at her. "I like you, you like me, let's stop beating around the bush and make it official."

"I suppose that makes sense. Our relationship has drifted far from professionally at this point hasn't it?" Nathalie question. It was obviously rhetorical but she knew Emilie was going to answer anyway.

"Mhm! We're both women of status and power we might as well be real with it. Everyone has been asking questions about what our relationship is anyway." Emilie said. Her smile only grew from there. She'd always been a star and enjoyed drawing attention to herself, this was a perfect reason to do it. "We must give the people what they want!"

"Well since you're dead set on this I don't see that harm. Besides this being a massive scandal and an HR disaster." Nathalie argued. It was a worn argument that could be dismissed with a weak answer. She and Emilie both knew if she didn't want this it would have been settled a long time ago. "What about Adrien?"

"Oh hush you, we're both powerful AND attractive, they can't do much to us. As for Adrien, you know good and well he's all on board. I've heard him going on about how much he ships us to your family at Christmas and you were right beside me." Emilie said. This pacified any more arguments Nathalie had against the idea. "Now, Nathalie Sancousre, will you do me the honor of counting me?"

"Yes, I would love to Emilie." Nathalie sighed. She ended with a smile. Life will never be dull in the Agreste household, will it? No, no it won't.


	2. Flowers for Her Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie is getting flustered yet again by Emilie's antics, but this time flowers are involved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night but whatever B). Sorry for the long wait guys!

Nathalie walked in for work and saw another headache waiting for her. 

“Do you like them?” The sight of Emilie anticipating her arrival was a sight she’d grown used too. Allways pestering her with some new present or declaration of love. Making the walk across the room Nathalie remained professional albeit confused. She saw a gigantic bouquet of red roses resting in Emilie’s lap.

“Don’t they smell divine darling?” Gently flowed out of Emilie’s lips. Those words seemed to go straight into Nathalie’s heart much to Emilie’s pleasure. 

The new endearment caused Nathalie’s eyes to go wide and tighten her shoulders slightly. Letting out a surprised sound and tried to control the rapidly changing color of her face.

“Aw, it’s ok Nath.” Emilie winked and smiled even wider knowing she succeeded.

“Ma’am please refrain from calling me that childish nickname.” She sounded greatly offended and scoffed.

“But you let Adrien do it!” Emilie wined.

“Because he’s a child and doesn’t only act like one.” Nathalie said. She paced her hands on her hips and quirked one of her eyebrows.

“Hmph” Emilie pouted. She tightened her grip around the bottom of the flowers and hid behind them.

Nathalie couldn’t help but crack a slight smile at her childish antics. While she was quite the headache it was fun to see her act so cutely. The esteemed Emilie Agreste acting like a child was always a treat.

“Well as it turns out, I am not that fond of flowers. Despite that, they are lovely.” Nathalie said. She found it best to switch the topic for Emilie’s sake. She touched one of the petals and brushed her finger across it gently.

“Did I guess your favorite?” Emilie asked. She smiled bigger when she saw Nathalie’s soft face. She mumbled something absentmindedly along the lines of ‘beautiful’.

“Hm?” 

“I asked Adrien if they were your favorite. I wanted to get you something nice. A lovely flower for my lovely lady.”

‘My lovely lady.’

“No this isn’t my favorite but they are beautiful Emilie. I’m not really fond of them myself actually.”

“Blast, what’s your preferred scent of flowers?”

“They all smell the same in my opinion. Just colorful weeds.”

“Well yes, that’s the entire point. But what is your favorite, ‘colorful weed’?

“They’re-” Nathalie paused. It occurred to her this could be her chance to get Emilie back. If she was so intent on buying her unnecessary things she’s going to pay the consequences. “No, I won’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“What’s the fun in that? You must work hard for what you want.”

“Oh, I see how it is. If you want hard work, that’s exactly what you’ll get. I’m going to find your choice of weed one way or another!”

“And how are you going to do that? I’m not giving you a clue if that’s what you’re thinking,”

“Process of elimination dear.”

You could practically hear a record screech go off in the room.

“Emilie don’t-”

It was too late, Emilie’s mind was already made up. She left the room in her usually saunter and chuckled lightly before leaving the room without another word.

‘For goodness sake.’

Nathalie returned her attention to her computer screen and got back to work. She shoved the flowers out of her line of sight and grumbled to herself.

“These blondes are all trouble in this house.”

“Emilie we have work to do come back!”

…

The next couple of weeks played out exactly as Nathalie suspected. Various arrangements of fowers all with different meanings. Regular morning integration to question if Emilie was any closer to finding the flower that meant the most to her.

Finally one day Nathalie walked into their office she saw a gradient bouquet of red and white poinsettias on her desk.

“I have something I think you might like,” Emilie said in a sing-song voice. “this!”

“I do hope you mean the flowers.” Nathalie shook her head. 

“Unless you want me instead.”

“Emilie.” Nathalie grumbled. The line of her lips thinned and the loo away from Emilie.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” Emilie lifted her hands up in defense. I have some flowers I think you’ll quite like. Why I think I’ve found your favorite.”

“What makes you say that?” 

“I was talking to your mother and she told me-” Emilie began to say. She raised a finger sounding satisfied with herself but stopped.

“You contacted my family?” Nathalie questioned. She tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. 

“Well yes! I’m your wife it’s vital for the act to know my inlaws. Your mother, a wonderful woman by the way, told me you’ve loved poinsettias for as long as she could remember. She said it was your favorite flower since you were little.” Emilie explained.

“Red looks truly beautiful on both of you. They fit you so well, the charm of Christmas radiates from you.”

Emilie got up from Nathalie’s desk chair and walked over to Nathalie slowly. Once she reached her, she placed her hand around Nathalie’s back and placed it on her shoulder to draw her closer. Emilie laid her chin over that same shoulder and drew her closer.

“I thought since it was mostly scentless you'd like it. So, did I get it right?” She whispered into Nathalie’s ear.

“Yes.” Nathalie breathed out staged. She shuddered slightly and relaxed into Emilie’s arm. “Miss I don’t think we should be like this.”

The entrance to the office opened gradually as head of blonde hair that began peeking through followed by a pair of green seeking eyes. “Mother, Nathalie, can my friends come over?” Adrien asked.

“Adrien it’s not what it looks like! Your mother was just...removing something off me.” Nathalie obviously lied. She tried to straighten out her facial expression but her cheeks betrayed her.

“She’s practically on you herself.”

“He’s right you know.”

“Don’t encourage him!”

“Yes, your friends are welcome Adrien.” “But don’t tell them about this, Nathalie might get pouty.”

“I do not act in such ways, ma’am.”

“Hmhm, well come, darling, we’ve got guests to greet.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Adrien smirked and moved aside from the door. He followed the two women out of the doors swiftly. The only thing running through his mind was how cute of a couple his mother and Nathalie could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea that Nathalie likes poinsettias because it's a pretty staple Christmas plant and her name means Christmas :D!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo Nathalie has been finessed, what will she do about it? Comments are appreciated, Starry out!


End file.
